Ansatsu no Hebi
by Yuuki Kanda
Summary: La clase 3-E está por recibir a un nuevo estudiante. Koro-sensei esta ansioso de tener una nueva mente a la cual enseñar. Karma... Karma sólo pienso que aquello será divertido.


Capítulo 1:

Otro día, otra clase en aquel viejo y desolado edificio que pertenecía a la secundario Kunugigaoka, y más específicamente a la clase 3-E, la clase del End. Suspiró, aburrido y apoyando un pie en el escritorio, impulso su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. No había tenido ánimos de ir a clases ese día, pero siendo sinceros, no hubiera hecho nada en su casa tampoco. Al menos ahí podía intentar asesinar al maldito pulpo aquel (que por cierto, estaba llegando inusualmente tarde), y molestar a Terasaka. Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Había llegado a esa clase en su segundo año de secundaria. ¿Por qué era que llego allá?... ah, cierto, porque había golpeado al punto de romperle un brazo y casi una pierna a uno de sus superiores en finales de su primer año. Y lo habían enviado allí. Vaya que era problemático.

Aunque si somos sinceros, aquella clase tampoco estaba tan mal. Al menos era divertida.

A las dos semanas de haber empezado su segundo año, su antigua profesora, Yukimura Aguri, les había comunicado que desde hace dos años, ella era parte de un experimento científico financiado por el gobierno para crear vida artificial a base de antimateria, utilizando células humanas y de pulpo… al principio no le creyeron desde luego. ¿Una profesora de secundaria tan común y corriente como ella en un experimento tan serio, y que sonaba hasta peligroso… y un poco estúpido? No había forma alguna de creer en ello. Y no lo hicieron. Hasta se rieron de ella en un principio, hasta que entro en su salón una extraña criatura de casi 2 metros, amarilla como el cabello de su compañera Nakamura, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes… y lo más importante, tentáculos. Venga, que la cosa parecía un pulpo en casi toda regla.

Aparentemente, aquella cosa era el resultado de dos años de investigación y experimentos prohibidos. Era un resultado casi perfecto. Y ese casi, era el hecho de aquel monstruo era casi imposible de asesinar. Se movía a una velocidad de Mach 20 por segundo, el hierro y el acero se derretían en contacto con su piel. No había forma de asesinarlo. Bueno casi. No es que fuera realmente peligroso, pero como lo explico el pulpo tiempo después, las naciones al enterarse de su existencia, habían entrado en alerta roja al saber que no existía forma de detenerlo. Así que allí se encontraban, en un programa secreto del gobierno para lograr parar a aquel monstruo.

El trato con el gobierno era el siguiente: aquella cosa (apodados por ellos mismo como "Koro-sensei"), se volvería el profesor titular de aquella clase hasta su graduación de secundaria, en ese tiempo de dos años, éste les enseñaría sobre técnicas de asesinato para poder destruirlo. Nadie podía revelar información de aquella misión. Y a aquel que logrará asesinarlo, le darían una recompensa de 10 billones de yenes. Mientras se llevaba a cabo aquella operación, aquella cosa tenía prohibido desaparecerse del mapa; en otras palabras, siempre que el gobierno así lo quisiera, podrían encontrarlo en aquel salón, así como tampoco tenía permitido hacer nada en contra de los estudiantes. Los agentes también les proporcionarían las armas necesarias para el asesinato. Cuchillos de caza de goma, rifles, revolver, pistolas automáticas que disparaban balines de goma también; eran armas completamente inofensivas para ellos, pero a él le hacían daño.

Nadie sabía por qué… excepto Yukimura-sensei; pero aquel pulpo amarillo había decidido dar clases aquel grupo de marginados de aquella academia tan prestigiosa. Pero ninguno de aquellos 26 estudiantes pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de arreglar su vida a base de dinero.

Suspiro con cansancio. Un año había pasado ya… y nadie lograba matar al maldito pulpo.

Muchas veces de la frustración de no lograrlo, al salir de clases se metía en cualquier pelea que encontraba de camino a su casa… como ayer, justamente. Se había involucrado en una pelea con un grupo de delincuentes de otra secundaria de la zona. Uno había logrado asestarle un golpe en la mejilla… a ese lo envío al hospital sin ningún miramiento.

\- ¿Otra pelea, Akabane-kun? – salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su apellido venir de su izquierda. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con una chica con trenzas y lentes, y otra con cabello verde y coletas. Dos de sus compañeras. Kayano y Okuda.

Ambas lo miraban con enfado y preocupación.

\- No es nada – sonrió ligeramente. Sus compañeras se tensaron ligeramente -. En serio. Tendrían que ver como quedo el que me dejo la mejilla así. – sonrió de nueva cuenta, mostrando todos los dientes en esta ocasión y señalando su herida.

\- P-Pero… Akabane-ku-

-Ríndete, Okuda-san – los tres giraron la vista al frente, observando a Nakamura Rio, quien se encontraba con el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia ellos -. Karma ama las peleas, no hay forma alguna que las deje. Si se siguen preocupando con él, sólo van a obtener dolores de cabeza.

Akabane Karma hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras escuchaba a sus demás compañeros darle la razón a la rubia. No que le importará. ¿Qué si le gustaba pelear? Sí, le gustaba y bastante. Tenía que admitir que sentía cierto placer sádico al ver a sus oponentes (o mejor dicho, victimas) sangrar gracias a él. Aquella era la misma razón por la cual él era el único que había logrado lastimar a Koro-sensei en ese año.

Miro hacia la izquierda donde aun se encontraban sus compañeras de pie junto a él. De toda la clase, probablemente aquellas dos eran las que más (sino es que eran las únicas) que se preocupaban por él. Karma hasta sabía que ellas habían hablado con el Sensei sobre su comportamiento. Sí,, el sensei también estaba preocupado. Pero Karma era tan egoísta que no le importaba… bueno casi.

\- Buenos días, estudian- ¡AAAARG! ¡Karma-kun, al menos espera que pase asistencia! – Karma había detenido el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver a su profesor entrar, y no había podido evitar dispararle apenas vio la oportunidad. Su sensei como siempre había esquivado aquel balín rosa de goma y había actuado exaltadamente contra el pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento, sensei. Tenía que intentarlo – dijo sonriendo para posteriormente sacar la lengua y levantar las manos en señal de paz. Koro-sensei solo suspiró ante aquello y camino hasta el escritorio que se encontraba en el medio de aquel salón.

\- Escuchen atentamente, chicos. Hace dos semanas empezamos su tercer año de secundaria. Ninguno de ustedes ha logrado a volver al campus principal este año, y hasta ahora ningún estudiante nuevo se había integrado a ustedes. Sin embargo… - la expresión de Koro-sensei cambió, haciendo que sus estudiantes les picará la curiosidad… ¿Acaso se referían a…? -. Exactamente. Hoy, a dos semanas de haber empezado este año escolar, les informo que tienen un nuevo compañero.

Silencio de parte de todos. Karma observaba con brillo travieso en los ojos. Una nueva víctima para molestar, casi ni podía esconder su sonrisa.

\- Sensei… ¿Este estudiante nuevo… ya sabe…?

\- Ya ha sido informado al respecto y está de acuerdo en participar en las actividades de asesinato, y en guardar todo esto en secreto – Koro-sensei hablaba animadamente mientras movía sus brazos -. Así que, dejando de lado las explicaciones… Shiota Nagisa-kun, por favor, pasa adelante.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a una pequeña figura que no debía tener más 160 cm. Caderas algo anchas, cabello celeste atado en una coleta, ojos grandes y expresivos. Lo hubieran confundido con una chica de no ser por el uniforme masculino.

\- Mi nombre es Shiota Nagisa – sonrió ante la vista de todos. Karma pudo darse cuenta, que más de uno se sonrojaba ligeramente -. Por favor, llámenme por mi nombre de pila, lo agradecería mucho. Espero que nos llevemos bien – decía mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy bien, Nagisa-kun, tu asiento ser- un cuchillo anti-sensei fue esquivado hábilmente por el pulpo. Shiota Nagisa había realizado su primer intento de asesinato frente a las miradas sorprendidas de todos -. Un ataque directo y sin vacilaciones, bien, muy bien. Pero, Nagisa-kun, por favor espera un poco hasta la hora del descanso – Koro-sensei colocó uno de sus tentáculos en la cabeza del más pequeño para darle palmadas, el otro decía por lo bajo algo como "valía la pena intentarlo", mientras sonreía. El profesor señalo el asiento vacío detrás de Maehara Hiroto -. Aquel será tu asiento a partir de ahora. Espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien.

El nuevo estudiante, Shiota Nagisa, camino hacia su nuevo asiento sonriendo penosamente mientras rascaba su mejilla. Todos lo observaban en silencio.

Karma sonrió en un ligero y corto momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Aquello iba a ser divertido.

* * *

N/A:

Creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta de que va esto, ¿no?  
Bueno, pues espero que les haya agradado. Esta es la primera vez que subo una historia a esta página, y decidí que tenía que ser de esta serie que me pego en el corazón y me hizo llorar con su final.

Si les gusto, les informo que estaré tratando de subir un capítulo por semana o menos. todo depende del tiempo y la inspiración.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
